


I would left her for you

by 5sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek bebito, F/M, M/M, Me gusta hacerle sufrir, Stiles es una perra, apesto en los tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sterek/pseuds/5sterek
Summary: Stiles Stilinski ha estado en una relación oculta con Derek por más de cinco meses y el hombre lobo ya no puede, ni quiere, soportar que Stiles se marche de su lado para ir con Lydia Martin, su perfecta y heterosexual novia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Muchísimas gracias a mi asombrosa beta Stephy por corregir este OS.

Derek suspira conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazan con salir, mientras ve como Stiles se marcha, camino a su cita con Lydia. Cora le mira de soslayo y bufa, medio molesta por lo imbécil que es Stilinski, y medio afligida por ver a su hermano mayor en aquel estado, emanando tristeza por cada poro de su piel.

 

— Deberías dejar de ver a ese idiota – dice al tiempo que se acerca a Derek y deja que éste le abrace, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. -. Deja de verlo, acepta la cena de Parrish y sal con él, o con cualquier otro u otra y bota a ese imbécil. Por favor – suplica Cora mientras se dedica a hacer círculos sobre la espalda del moreno

— Lo sé… – murmura, con la voz a punto de romperse y con las primeras lágrimas cayendo libremente por su rostro.

 

Puede que cualquiera que viese dicha imagen, de Derek soy-el-puto-alfa-sin-sentimentos Hale llorando silenciosamente mientras su hermana menor, una cabeza más baja que él, le abraza, habría reído hasta la locura pensando que aquello era sumamente surrealista. No obstante, esa escena se había repetido, una y otra vez, por más de cinco meses. Desde que Derek y Stiles se habían dejado de tonteos y coqueteos tontos para dar el primer paso de besarse, y posteriormente, consumar su amor o lo que fuese aquello.

 

Y siempre era la misma escena: Derek le preparaba una cena romántica a Stiles, Stiles aparcaba su Jeep a 5 calles abajo para que nadie pudiese verle cerca del loft, Stiles y Derek tenían una velada fantástica, tenían sexo, Stiles se marchaba en cuanto rompiese el alba o Lydia le llamase para salir, sin siquiera darle un beso de despedida, sólo con un simple _“adiós Derek, adiós Cora”_ y Derek intentaba, en vano, tragarse el nudo que se formaba en su garganta para terminar llorando silenciosamente, mientras que su hermana le proporcionaba suaves caricias y le decía que debía dejar al de lunares.

 

Sin embargo, esa noche fue diferente. Esa noche, hubo algo distinto en el ambiente que acabo con Derek haciéndole caso a su pequeña hermana y llamase a Parrish.

 

— Hey, Parrish, ¿te apetece salir el sábado por la noche? – preguntó en cuanto respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

 

+++++

 

Lydia no soltó lágrimas cuando escucho a Stiles decirle la verdad, solo dejó sus labios en una fina línea recta.

 

—  Así que, ¿es ese el motivo por el cual no has querido tener relaciones conmigo en los últimos cinco meses?

—  Sí – respondió el menor de los Stilinski, avergonzado por su actuar canalla. Tanto con Lydia, como con el hombre lobo.

— ¿Y por qué has decidido contármelo ahora? – le cuestiona la pelirroja, intentando saber qué es lo que pasa en la mente del chico. - ¿Por qué ahora y no antes?

— Porque ya no quiero seguir mostrando la puta faceta de chico bueno que le gustan las tías, estoy harto de ello. No me malentiendas, no es que no me gustes tú, solo que no me gustas en la manera que me gusta Derek. Me gustas en la manera donde no nos involucramos románticamente, solo en la manera donde somos simples amigos – confiesa Stiles, pasándose las manos por el pelo.

— Vale – es todo lo que dice Lydia antes de abofetearle -. Eso es por lo que me has hecho pasar a mí, y es por lo que le has hecho a Derek, porqué tú mejor que cualquier otra persona de la manada sabes que él es quien menos merece sufrir por las confusiones de nuestras hormonas. Y ahora es mejor que vayas con él antes de que Derek decida que eres una mierda de persona, que no vales lo suficiente como para continuar contigo y se marche con otro.

 

Stiles le mira dolido, pero sabe que todas y cada una de las palabras dichas por la chica son ciertas. Sabe que Derek no merece nada de lo que le ha hecho pasar, pero es aún peor saber que Derek tiene a al menos, cinco chicos y chicas, esperando por una llamada de él para correr hasta su loft y cumplir todos y cada uno de los caprichos que el hombre lobo tuviera. Así que le hace caso a Lydia y luego de dejarla en la puerta de su casa, se marcha en dirección hacia loft donde el hombre lobo vive.

 

Para cuando el de lunares ha llegado al loft, ya es muy tarde.

 

— ¡Derek! – golpea una y otra vez la puerta, desesperado, porque hay algo en su ser que le dice que algo está mal, ya que Derek no le ha abierto la puerta antes de siquiera tocar, ya sabes, poder de hombre lobo.

 

Cuando comienza a golpear con mayor intensidad, es cuando la puerta se abre y deja a ver a Cora con su cara de pocos amigos.

 

—  ¿Qué quieres, idiota?

—  ¿Derek?, ¿Dónde está Derek? – Cuestiona tratando de meterse al lugar, pero viéndose impedido por Cora que está bloqueando la puerta, sin disposición alguna para dejarle avanzar.

—  Ha salido hacia la pista de baile –responde sonriendo, Cora ve como el rostro de Stiles se desfigura, poco a poco, y no puede sentirse más dichosa de continuar hablado, prologando y aumentando la angustia del chico. – Creo que ha quedado con un chico.

 

Stiles se va tan pronto como sus piernas reaccionan, caminando rápidamente hacia el Jeep y poniendo en marcha el coche con dirección a la pista de baile de Beacon Hills, rezándole a todos los dioses existentes y por haber, para que Derek le perdone por ser un idiota y vuelva con él. Porque puede que esté actuando de forma dramática e idiota, puede que no sea nada, pero hay algo en su interior que se remueve nervioso, haciendo que se coma la cabeza y actué como adolescente en una mala película romántica.

 

Aparca tan bien como su ajetreada mente se lo permite. El lugar está repleto de autos, pero aun así identifica el camaro negro. Se acerca a la entrada y ve al guardia, es Owen, el guardia que había cuando paso toda la mierda del kanima, el hombre de color le saluda y le deja pasar de inmediato.

 

Una vez adentro, Stiles se va hasta el segundo piso, ahí es donde tiene una mejor vista periférica del lugar y sabe que puede encontrar a Derek mejor que en cualquier otro lugar. Le busca con la mirada durante treinta minutos, es imposible verle entre tantos adolescentes y jóvenes sudados, pero finalmente lo ve, lo distingue porque se ha puesto en modo alfa, con los ojos rojos brillando. Se mueve deprisa tratando de no perderlo de vista y tropezando con la gente. Cuando está a tres metros de él, ve como baila con un chico, Derek esta tan pegado a dicho chico que Stiles no puede identificar donde comienza Derek y termina el desconocido.

 

El castaño siente como su corazón se estruja al distinguir que el desconocido no es nada más y nada menos  que Parrish, el ayudante de su padre en la comisaria. También siente a su corazón romperse al ver como Derek le da vuelta para besarle, y para terminar de quebrarlo por completo, Derek le está besando de la misma manera que lo besa a él: colocando una de sus manos en el cuello y la otra rodeando su cadera.

 

Les observa inmóvil durante quince minutos, viendo las caricias que el hombre lobo le proporciona al hellhound, y como éste se las devuelve con mayor intensidad. Hasta que finalmente ve como Parrish va a la barra en busca de alguna bebía, es ahí cuando decide que es momento de acercarse.

 

— Derek – Grita, haciéndose escuchar en medio de aquel bullicio. El mencionado se da la vuelta hacia él, sonriéndole.

— ¿Qué pasa, Stiles? – cuestiona, acercándose al menor. – Creí que estabas con Lydia.

— Le he dejado – En el interior del moreno, todo vibra de emoción al escucharle decir eso, sin embargo, su exterior era una cosa completamente distinta – Le he dejado por ti, imbécil.

— Bien por ti, te felicito – dice, palmeándole amistosamente la espalda.

 

Stiles, le mira incrédulo.

 

— Derek…

— Stiles – El hombre lobo le sonríe, aguantándose todo por dentro. No piensa decirle que es la mejor noticia que le han dado en mucho, mucho tiempo. No, no piensa hacer eso, porque ya ha decidido que tuvo bastante mierda de Stiles ocultando su pseudo relación por más de cinco meses.

— Derek, por favor. No me hagas esto – suplica Stiles, mirándole con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos.

— Lo siento, Stiles, te esperé durante mucho tiempo, ya no quiero ni puedo más – suspira y agrega: - además, ya estoy con Parrish, él sí está más que dispuesto a decir públicamente que está conmigo, y no quiere ocultarlo con una novia falsa.

 

Stiles no dice nada más y da rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, mientras se aleja cabizbajo.

 

Le ha perdido.

 

Ha perdido a la única persona que le quiso desde el primer instante, la única persona que jamás le mintió y sobre todo, a la única persona que le entregó su corazón, pese a lo marchito y pequeño que estaba por los estragos que sus novias anteriores habían causado, y todo por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para afrontar la verdad.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre escriben que Derek es el hijoputa que hace sufrir a Stiles y esta vez quería algo completamente distinto.


End file.
